Thunderstorm
by Aidanox
Summary: "Le pire danger, c'est de penser qu'il n'y en a pas". […] La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un petit garçon de cinq bonnes années entra dans la pièce puis la referma doucement, se faisant le plus discret possible. Il tenait sa peluche, une petite fouine rose bonbon hideuse, par une patte et la laissait trainer au sol. […]


Titre: Orage

Genre: Drame

Note: T

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling (va pleurer dans son coin).

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (honneur aux dames).

L'orage grondait dehors. Je l'entendais malgré les volets fermés de ma chambre. Je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon lit et tournai la page de mon roman. Astoria s'agita à côté de moi.

Je tendis l'oreille quand j'entendis le parquet crisser légèrement dans le couloir et y jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Je souris quand je vis un œil gris métallique s'immiscer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer et continuai ma lecture.

J'entendis une faible plainte quand la porte grinça à l'ouverture. Un petit garçon de cinq bonnes années entra dans la pièce puis la referma doucement, se faisant le plus discret possible. Il tenait sa peluche, une petite fouine rose bonbon hideuse, par une patte et la laissait trainer au sol.

« Papa ?, appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sûrement rendre assurée mais qui était quand même un peu tremblante.

-Oui ?, lui répondis-je en levant les yeux de mon bouquin.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il y a un monstre sous mon lit, continua-t-il en prenant une voix apeurée.

Mais c'est qu'il jouait très bien l'enfant effarouché ce petit diable.

-Et quel est ce monstre ?

-Un méchant strangulot qui veut manger mon pied.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour que tes orteils restent bien au chaud sous ta couverture.

-Mais Papa !, gémit-il d'un ton plaintif.

-Si le méchant strangulot saute sur mon lit pendant que je dors, tu feras comment ? Tu ne souhaiterais pas la mort de ton fils innocent et adorable sur la conscience, quand même !

Petit profiteur qui sait très bien embobiner les gens et qui en profite en plus. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un dans sa jeunesse.

-Vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu as peur de l'orage ?, répliquai-je en le voyant sursauter à l'entente d'un coup de tonnerre.

Il ne répondit pas et se glissa dans les draps, entre moi et Astoria. Il colla son petit corps froid contre le mien en tressaillant face à un nouveau grondement.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon livre et contemplai les quelques lignes qu'il me restait avant de finir mon chapitre. Dans un soupir résigné, je coinçai un marque-page entre les deux feuilles, puis le refermai et le posai sur ma table de nuit.

-Viens-là, lui fis-je avant d'ouvrir les bras.

Il s'y blottit allègrement et un long silence plana dans la pièce, très vite interrompu par un coup de tonnerre et les battements de cœur affolés de mon petit garçon. Peu doué pour réconforter les gens, je caressai maladroitement ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit, ta mère dort.

-Papa?, murmura-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que l'orage va transpercer la toiture pour aller nous carboniser ?

Je laissai échapper un gloussement tandis qu'il se renfrognait.

-Je crois surtout que tu as une imagination très fertile, lui répondis-je.

-Mais ça peut ou pas ?

-A ton avis ?

Il marmonna une phrase incompréhensible en serrant son immonde bestiole contre son petit cœur et se tut. Le silence envahit de nouveau la chambre et je fermai les yeux, bercé par le son de la pluie qui battait contre le volet. Malheureusement, Scorpius ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser m'endormir.

-Papa ?, reprit-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?, lui répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux à contrecœur.

-Je peux rester dormir là ?

Je roulai des yeux.

-Je pense que vu comment tu viens de t'incruster dans mon espace vital sans aucune scrupule avec une moue innocente, tu ne bougerais pas d'ici même si je te le demandais. Cependant si j'accepte, je n'aurais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas trois ou quatre orages par semaine ou je risque de te voir souvent dans mon lit.

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine.

-C'est oui alors ?

Je poussai un grognement positif. J'attendis que sa respiration devienne calme puis j'attrapai mon livre et l'ouvrit à la page où je l'avais laissé. J'eus à peine lu quelques lignes qu'Astoria se réveilla et s'étira paresseusement à mes côtés. Je tressaillis quand son pied vint frôler ma jambe.

-Tu es gelée, marmonnai-je.

-Ne sois pas grognon.

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et j'abandonnai l'idée de terminer mon roman ce soir.

-Tiens, serait-ce notre fils ? Mais que fait-il dans notre lit ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique, en désignant le petit corps qui s'accrochait à moi telle une huitre à son rocher.

-Aucune idée, grommelai-je, de mauvaise foi.

Elle s'appuya sur mon torse nu pour se hisser jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrasser délicatement, puis se détacha.

-Avoue une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'arrives pas à résister à son sourire d'enfant innocent.

-Fais surtout attention à ne pas l'écraser, il n'y survivrait pas, répliquai-je.

Elle me donna une tape sur la cuisse.

-Petit malin, tu cherches à me vexer ?, roucoula-t-elle, en caressant ma joue mal-rasée.

Je me contentai d'attraper sa taille et de la serrer contre moi.

-Fais attention, tu risquerais d'écraser ton fils, me retourna-t-elle malicieusement avant de me retourner ma marque d'affection malhabile.

Elle replaça une bretelle de sa nuisette mauve sur son épaule pâle.

-Tu es drôlement câlin aujourd'hui. Ta marque te lance-t-elle encore ?

Mes mains se crispèrent violement sur ses hanches. Astoria dut comprendre qu'elle venait de gâcher l'ambiance car elle emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes et les serra. J'essayai de me détendre.

-Non, c'est d'ailleurs le premier jour depuis deux mois que je ne ressens pas la moindre douleur.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile d'essayer de la cacher sous des bandages avec moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour conserver une expression neutre puis glissai ma main sous sa nuisette pour caresser ses fesses.

-Draco…

Je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et l'expression de pitié que j'y lu glaça mes entrailles. Je me dégageai violement de son étreinte.

-Draco.

-Je préfèrerais mille fois que tu me dévisages avec mépris plutôt qu'avec cette expression de pitié qui me fait me sentir comme un monstre, sifflai-je.

Sentant le danger venir, elle essaya de m'apaiser.

-Draco, calme-toi. Tu vas réveiller Scorpius.

-Ah mais j'oubliais. C'est que je suis, hein, un monstre.

-Draco calme-toi !

-Même toi tu le penses !, crachai-je.

Tout recommençait. Comme la dernière fois. Mes tremblements hystériques se répercutèrent dans tout mon corps. La marque des ténèbres me démangea. La pièce s'assombrit autour de moi. Seul comptait la femme qui se tenait devant moi. Ou plutôt son cou. La marque des ténèbres me brûla. Il serait si facile de referma mes main autour de son cou délicat et d'attendre sa lente agonie.

-Draco ?, demanda la femme, faiblement.

Oui. Tellement facile. Et ce gosse à côté d'elle. Sûrement le sien. Tellement adorable. Innocent. Bientôt mort. Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal, mes ongles rentrant dans ma peau et entaillant la chair. Faire la même chose à ce gosse. Oui…

-Draco !, cria-t-elle.

Draco. Mon nom ? Peu importe. Elle tremblait de peur. La pauvre. Pauvre petite chose qui sera bientôt réduite à l'état de cadavre. Je vis le petit se réveiller, frotter ses yeux, puis me fixer en écarquillant les yeux.

-Papa ?

Ma respiration s'arrêta subitement. Plus que la voix, ce fut la lueur apeurée dans ses yeux gris qui me ranima. Je reculai brusquement, me souciant peu de tomber du lit, la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant me foudroya. Mon fils. Scorpius.

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte, puis courut jusqu'au salon. Je titubai puis m'affalai lamentablement au sol, à quelques mètres du canapé. Mon fils, ma femme. J'ai voulu lever la main sur eux. J'hurlai de terreur. Je défis fébrilement le bandage qui recouvrait mon tatouage et contemplai la marque. La marque avait brûlé la chair, laissant des bouts de peau calcinés autour de la plaie sanglante. Mon corps entier grelottait, comme si la température ambiance avait brusquement chuté d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

Une crise. La dernière datait d'il y a quatre mois, quand j'étais seul au manoir. Moi qui croyais que tout était terminé. Je m'étais bien fourvoyé. Quel imbécile. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps, que ce serait-il passé ? J'aurais certainement retrouvé les corps de la seule famille qu'il me restait étendus au sol, nageant dans leur propre sang.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur et vomis une bile amère sur le parquet ancien. Des larmes de rage perlèrent à mes yeux. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et fermai les yeux, par terre, bercé par le grondement de l'orage, la respiration erratique.

Dire que je pensais que toute cette torture prendrait fin. Voilà ma punition pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des ténèbres au profil d'Harry Potter. Mais même le Survivant ne pourrait rien pour moi maintenant.

Personne ne vint voir si j'étais toujours vivant, préférant sous doute que je crève enfin. A ce moment-là, c'est ce que je souhaitais également. De toute mon âme corrompue.

« Le pire danger, c'est de penser qu'il n'y en a pas ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me résignai à ouvrir les yeux et me releva difficilement. Il me restait une chose à faire. Je sortis du salon, traversai le couloir pour m'arrêter à la porte de la chambre, que j'ouvris doucement.

Astoria enserrait Scorpius entre ses bras fins, comme pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger. Moi, songeai-je avec amertume. Mon fils dormait en position fœtale, ses mains repliées sur elles-mêmes et une expression crispée sur le visage.

Je sortis ma baguette. Astoria se redressa subitement, comme si elle avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver, et me contempla avec effarement.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle allait saisir sa baguette mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle, levant ma baguette devant mon visage et clamai, distinctement :

«Oubliette!»

Une brume verte sortit de ma baguette avant de se répandre dans la pièce. Celle-ci se mit à tourner et je titubai en arrière avant de m'effondrer au sol tel une loque.

0O0

Je me réveillai brusquement en haletant, regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Je tenais mon livre ouvert dans les mains, comme si je m'étais endormi dessus. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Astoria dormait profondément à mes côtés. Scorpius, lui, avait décidé de se servir de ma poitrine comme oreiller.

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Un rêve qui me sembla d'un seul coup d'une réalité effrayante quand je vis le bandage qui recouvrait ma marque complètement taché de sang. Je grimaçai, n'osant pas dévoiler ce qu'il y avait sous le pansement.

En soupirant, je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur le grondement du tonnerre dehors.

« Le pire danger, c'est de penser qu'il n'y en a pas ».

C'est ma première fic, j'espère avoir un bon reçu (je ne suis pas contre les commentaires constructifs.

Merci ! Zoubis !


End file.
